Lines between life and death
by FoulkseyDarkRose
Summary: When Jeremy starts having nightmares, Elena and his friends start to suspect foul play. Meanwhile something is chasing Sammy causing her to live her last month instead of last day. Just a bit of rubbish I thought up - may not continue.
1. Chapter 1

_She knew she was dancing along the thin line between life and Death. Yeh, death with a capital D. She found it more comforting to think that Death could be avoided, like a lame loser in her corridor at school. the one you backed into the wall to hide from. _

_Sam Kingston chuckled as she wrote in her diary. Now that she accepted the irrevocable fact that she was dead.. She could do anything. At all. As long as she danced around Death with cautious steps. There was a knock on the door, sharp and business like. Shit, she thought as she readied herself for..._

Jeremy sat up screaming for Elena, his elder sister. She was in the room within seconds, her cool hands feeling euphoric when in contact with his sweat soaked forehead. Jer looked wildly around the room, ignoring his sister's worried expression. He was in his room, in the Gilbert house, in Mystic Falls. He was a boy alive, not a dead girl. He needed to remember that.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Elena asked, being as bit caring as the first time. Jer supposed getting turned into a vampire gave you patience. But then he thought about Damon Salvatore and that judgement went out the window. Along with his nightmare.

"I don't know." He sighed, making fists in his now greasy hair. It always happened. He always forgot, and the feeling of letting someone down never left him.

"Maybe we should ask Bonnie to.."

"To what Elena?" Jer fumed at his vampire sister, " get her to fix me, after barely seeing her for months?"

Elena's brows knitted together. Jer was being unfair, he knew. Elena had just turned into the species of predator that killed Bonnie's Grams. Of course their relationship had some distance, now.

"To find out if this had anything to do with my Change." she answered calmly, looking into a space with a distant look on her face.

"Why would it?"

"I've had h-hallucinations, Jer. Maybe the two things link together." the elder girl muttered, leaving Jer to merely stare at her in disbelief. The memory of having the dream was having absolutely no effect on his hearing.

"What kind of things?" He didn't bother to say the actual word, because he was staring to get the tired feeling that accompanied anyone who woke up during the middle of the night.

"Blood, mostly, but that might just be my hunger. I saw.." Elena draw in a deep laboured breath, "I saw Katherine, Jer."

Just then, before he could reply, there was a sharp knock on the door. It sounded similar to something Jer had heard before, somewhere, but he knew it wasn't the same one. Eugh, it was all so annoying having dream amnesia.

The door opened, and Elena stepped in the room. But, Elena was still sat on his bed looking at the intruder with an annoyed look on her face...The second Elena looked smug and self-righteous.

"Did someone say my beautiful name?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_The door opened, and Elena stepped in the room. But, Elena was still sat on his bed looking at the intruder with an annoyed look on her face... The second Elena looked smug and self-righteous._

_"Did someone say my beautiful name?" she said._

__**Samatha's POV**

* * *

****Someone knocked on my door again but I didn't dare open it. It could be Death, or worse... My little sister Beth stepped into my bedroom. Her fingers covered in peanut butter. Again.

"Get out," I told her sternly. I've had enough of her doing this over and over all week - getting peanut goo all over my stuff. Repeatedly. The little girl dived under my bed covers. Ew, "I said: Get. Out!" A lumpy shape beneath the duvet made a sideways shaking motion. I sighed, she wasn't coming out for a while.

The truth was, I couldn't sleep at all. A nightmare of someone watching me, staring at me... that could keep any girl awake. Oh, that and the fact I nearly died again last night. Well - last time I experienced tonight.

I had been sat in this very spot on my window still, a figure below me in the dark cast a shadow against the street lamp. It stayed there for hours, not moving. I decided it was just a bin or something stupid. Maybe one of Beth' childish toys. That was a bad mistake. At that moment, as I was watching my little sister ruin my bed and the surrounding area, I remembered:

_I was dreaming about Rob's pathetic 'chav' hat when something touched my face. My eyes flew open, raking the darkness for the source of the icy cold hand. My brain was screaming something irrational like: "Teenage Girl Murdered In Sleep by Unknown Mass Murderer," whilst my heart was secretly wishing for an Edward Cullen moment. It was during this fangirling that a figure shaped like a teenage boy moved from the shadows. He looked about a year younger than me, pale and brown tousled hair... and __**dead**__. Literally. His eyes hallowed black -_

__I had woken up, then, screaming. Just my luck it was midnight meaning that as usual I felt suddenly tired - and gone back to sleep. Only to wake up to live my last day again. But, ever since that dream, something was pushing me backwards and further back in time. I had began to live two or three days before my untimely death: again. Mentally shaking myself, I focused on the problem at hand.

* * *

**Sorry it was a short one, but I needed to expland Sam's small part from Chapter One!**

**Review:)**

**-FoulkseyDarkRose**

My little sister squealed as I threw her out my room, and slammed the door with a sickening thud.


End file.
